monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vortodian
Vortodian is a territorial Elder Dragon, found in volcanoes that no longer have lava flowing. Physiology Vortodian has the appearance of a Royal Ludroth-sized Snake Wyvern with the exception of feathery wings sprouting out of it's back. All over Vortodian is navy-blue feathers that are pressed against the body; at the back of the head, much larger and tougher feathers stick up in a sort of mane. At the end of the tail, five larger and tougher feathers also stick up, these are shaped like scoops the pick up rocks as well as having sharp spikes at the end to help them stick to walls and trees. The wings of a Vortodian are about the size of it's body and are sharp around the edge. The beak of a Vortodian looks not dissimilar to a Najarala's but much smaller and the eyes can change colour from blue to red and the pupils can change size too. Behavior Vortodians prefer to live in volcanoes where the lava has stopped flowing due to it's weakness to fire and it's fondness of obsidian. The Vortodian likes to make it's nests out of obsidian due to the sharp edge to ward off predators, strength so it doesn't brake, as well as being used for food to help it's feathers to be tougher. Vortodian will occasionally even use it's ice powers to freeze over volcanoes to turn the lava into obsidian; this is how the Extinct Volcano came to be. Vortodian eggs take longer to hatch than most other monsters leaving the parents to act extremely territorial to give the eggs time to hatch. Due to it's territoriality, aggressiveness, and general paranoia, Vortodians will claim entire locations for it's eggs and attacking anything that comes within miles of it, leaving it to quite the threat. Abilities Vortodian has an organ located next to it's lungs that allows it to project strong ice when it breathes out, it can also coat it's feathers in ice to boost both it's attack and it's defense. Despite being used mainly for flight, it can use it's wings to ram into it's opponents or to create gusts of winds and icicles. It's tail feathers are shaped in such a way that it can lift boulders out of the ground and chuck them at it's enemies, it can even split them mid-air. The tail feathers can also be thrown at it's opponents like throwing-knives and are designed to stick to walls and trees, though they can't grow any more; they may also be used for melee. Rage and Tired States * '''Rage: '''When enraged, Vortodian will cover it's whole body in ice, this makes it slower whilst boosting it's attack and defense, as well as infusing some of it's attacks with ice and also gaining a couple of new ones. * '''Tired: '''Being an Elder Dragon, Vortodian doesn't have a tired state. Frenzy, Apex, and Hyper Being an Elder Dragon, Vortodian cannot enter any of these states. Mount Vortodian has the same mounting animation as Najarala but can also fly mid-mount. In-Game Description Attacks =